the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight as a Feather
Flight as a Feather is the eighteenth episode of The Mask: The Animated Series. Summary Hours before a Swedish karaoke contest at the Coco Bongo, The Mask loses his lucky fedora feather and races through Edge City to get it, all the while trying to avoid Kellaway and Doyle and a string of eccentric characters, including Mayor Tilton's vengeful ex-girlfriend, a performance artist, an eagle, and Walter. Characters *Stanley Ipkiss *Milo *Agnes Peenman *Mitch Kellaway *Doyle *Mayor Mitchell Tilton *Cookie BaBoom *Crisco *Walter Censorship * This episode has become notorious in recent years due to the sequence into which Mayor Tilton signs a deal between Edge City and Bavariaville, which it includes content that, these days, would be considered too strong for the TV-Y7 rating it had at the time. The scene in question centers on Cookie BaBoom, an exotic dancer (which the Mayor's aide, Smedley, nearly calls a "stripper") rushing the stage to attack Mayor Tilton. Smedley tries to stop her, but Cookie opens her trenchcoat, revealing strategically-placed dynamite around her bust and hips. Because The Mayor used to date her (then dumped her to keep up his wholesome image), Cookie is now plotting to assassinate The Mayor and kill herself. As the crowd flees in terror and the Mayor's aide refuses to disarm her because he doesn't get paid enough to go through dangerous situations, The Mask (only interested in retrieving his feather) thwarts Cookie's plan by impersonating a Cockney British bartender who creates a drink called, 'The Bikini Cocktail', by using the dynamite strapped to Cookie's body as the main ingredient. Before Kellaway and Doyle can capture The Mask, he distracts them by turning Cookie (who had been spinning around in a blur after The Mask ripped the dynamite off her body) around so her naked front (which the spectator's unable to see) faces them, causing them react sexually and then they fall down, then Cookie runs off the stage in anger when The Mask foiled her plan. Then the Mask asks Cookie if he knows her from traffic school, but the rest of the line cuts immediately to a Bavarian Villain woman freaking out over The Mask harassing Mayor Tilton (but it isn't known whether the jump cut's a sign that a suggestive punchline has been edited, but some of the fans have theorized that it is) and then Cookie (now clad in her trenchcoat) runs off the stage in anger. This episode has been seen in syndication (namely on local affiliates for The WB and UPN and part of the Big Kids Network, a syndicated line-up of cartoons from the late 1990s) and on international broadcasts in both English and non-English speaking countries (particularly in Mexico, the UK, Australia, and Eastern Europe), but when the show was brought over to FOX Family and Cartoon Network and its sister channel, Boomerang (American feed only), this episode was skipped over due to content. CBS also didn't air this episode, though this was because CBS only aired episodes from the first and third season of the show while the second season was put into syndication on cable and free-to-air TV. * This is an episode where Stanley doesn't take off the the mask but keeps the mask on through out the whole episode.Category:Season 2 episodes